Charge coupled device imagers presently include monolithic focal plane arrays of photodetectors in which the entire imaging device is provided on a single semiconductive substrate or "chip". It is well-known that the frequency response of such imaging devices has attenuation ("roll-off") at higher frequencies due to the response characteristics of the photodetectors and associated electronic hardware. Therefore, an electronic filter or "aperture corrector" is provided to process the output signal from the monolithic focal plane array chip to provide "aperture correction", or compensation for this roll-off. For this purpose, additional electronics are provided external to the chip to boost the high frequency response, providing the requisite aperture correction.
A significant problem arises when the output signal data is multiplexed so as to be reorganized in a direction perpendicular to the direction of optical scan of the imager system. In order to perform aperture correction in multiplexed imager systems, additional hardware must be provided to perform demultiplexing, timing and memory functions, increasing the size, cost and complexity of such systems.